


空厢列车

by susiri



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiri/pseuds/susiri





	空厢列车

丸山劝自己对于死亡不要急于求成，于是又点了一份炒面外卖。  
2022年，世界没有变得更好，失业率和无差别杀人社会事件激增，疯子被关在精神病院苟延残喘，善良的人仍为无价值之事而死。电脑右下角的日期机械地不停向前推进。丸山隆平用尽最后一点可以称得上开心的余兴在四叠半的卧室独自吹灭了 27岁的生日蜡烛，在那之后世界急速下坠的预感迅速吞噬了他。  
在离开之前，他要去确认一件无关紧要的小事。说是小事，但在目前他的世界里，其实也没什么真正意义上的事了。总之他还是输入了待机密码，游戏里的小人立刻得到了时长奖励礼包，这一个月来他几乎全天在这个四方屏幕里劳作战斗，因为他的主人丢掉了睡眠和正常社会生活。  
如同丸山料想的那样，最近一到白天，浆果森林里就会有只蓝色的鸟冠上“小安”的名字，而在夜里，在深海的地图区，还有一只叫小安的宝石蓝鱼。“或许它们是同一个人。”丸山当时被自己突如其来的荒唐想法吓了一跳，后来想想大概是制作者的彩蛋，毕竟地图里原来从没有拥有自己名字的动物。  
可是丸山还是在对话框打下了“你好，小安。”对一个NPC致以问候是丸山久违的对话尝试，完全不报期待没有目的的事是可以进行的。  
当然，他还不至于失智到认为一个程序编码会和自己成为朋友，更重要的是他目前也没有交朋友的愿望。辞职后的半年以来，丸山每天待在家里。辞职前他一度认为是工作削弱了他对人类情感的感知力，长久地陷入麻木虚无中，可实际是，辞职后他也没感到丝毫回温和喜悦，不联系别人，不接受朋友的好意，不接触原来喜欢的东西，也不培养新的爱好，无目的地排除各种可能的障碍，为了自己内心强烈而无法被人理解的死亡渴望。期间有几个善心富足的朋友察觉到他的异样，给他发来大段的鼓励宽慰，让他想想京都的坂道，父母的处境，丸山略微扫了一眼就确认删除了，这仅仅使他更加确信了他不配为人这件事罢了。如此几次了无音讯，最后那点善心也被消耗殆尽了，他终于得到了一条没有退路的窄道。  
可是很快小鸟的头顶也出现了对话框“你好！终于有人发现我了，我可以出来了吧！？”好像触发到了什么隐藏剧情。丸山静静等着，五分钟，十分钟，半小时过去了，什么都没有发生。最后那句意味不明的话好像的确不是对他说的。丸山关上了网页，准备处理一下房间的垃圾。就在这时门铃响了，想到大概是收碗丸山拿起桌子上的瓷碗走过去开门。被突然冲过来拥抱他的陌生男孩撞了个满怀，瓷碗摔在地上碎的清脆，男孩抬起头笑得天真无邪，喊他“maru！”那是他和安田章大的相遇。  
在安田的解释下，丸山很快就接受了他就是游戏里那只鸟和鱼的事实，这倒是水到渠成的事。可再之后，丸山需要想想。安田说自己是在另一个平行世界，自己掉到了夹缝里，漏进了另一个2022年。  
“在我的世界我们是很好的朋友。所以，maru，我肯定是因为你才来到这里的。”  
“？可我什么都没有做啊。”拜托不要说这么让人有负担感的话了。  
“哎，其他的慢慢说了，我饿了，你这还有什么吃的吗？我一直在黑暗里卡着，都不知道多久没吃饭了。”安田自顾自地开始走向丸山的厨房，相当空旷又混乱的地方。  
丸山又打电话叫了份炒面。  
他看着眼前大口吃面的男孩，不管是皮肤白的程度还是身体纤细的状态都接近一种病态，大概真是被关在黑暗里很长时间。头发金黄，漂亮的仿佛一个动漫人物，丸山第一次在现实世界见到这样的人，所以不行，饿着漂亮的小孩显然是不行的。即使这个漂亮小孩声称自己其实是三四十岁的大叔。  
“你好像电视上才会出现的人啊。”丸山托着腮像是欣赏名画一样盯着安田，门票是一份炒面。  
“我就是偶像啊。你不也是吗?哦，应该说你在我那个世界也是。我们在同一个组合里的。”安田吃东西很慢，像女孩子一样，丸山在心里默默评价，安田抬眼看向丸山时引起了他一阵慌张。  
“不可能的吧。我怎么会去做偶像呢。“丸山对安田的话充满怀疑。  
安田伸手拍拍丸山微微凸起的肚腩“这种状态当然是不行的。你怎么在哪里都那么不加节制？”  
丸山有些不好意思，再往前几年，他的确是走在竹下通被星探递过名片的人。那时他还爱好形象管理，凭着高挑的身材和好比例，秋冬把一件件长风衣和外套摆满衣橱。卷发，嘴下有颗讨人喜爱痣，努努力大概真的可以上电视。  
总之，因为这位突然到访的来客，丸山的计划推迟了。他需要给安田准备一些生活用品，这似乎是一种久违的责任。在此之前，丸山一直觉得自己最大的问题就是对全世界都有种无法亲近的疏离感。但看到安田时，不知道是因为他的精致还是真的来自命定的熟悉感，他觉得自己要照顾好他，这个雪孩子。  
安田拉开他的窗帘，让这个简陋混乱的狭窄居室明晃晃地暴露在阳光下。丸山容忍了。除了阳光下，安田还该活在哪里呢？  
安田没有问他为什么没有在工作，这让丸山松了一口气。他们沉浸在探索世界的新鲜快乐中，像是回到童年，世界对他展露出了真实而又陌生的新面目。  
“所以，这个世界是个没有关八的世界，对我来说这就是最大的不同。”安田叹了口气，恹恹地躺在床上随意地调整电视节目。  
丸山不知道该如何安慰他，只能随着目光黯淡下去。  
“欸，这是小亮啊。”安田开心地指着电视给丸山看。是陌生的脸，但看综艺标题是最近人气很高的演员。  
“也许我们可以搜搜他们的名字，在互联网上。”丸山觉得自己很久没有那么聪明过了。安田眼睛一下亮起来。  
锦户亮做了演员，大仓忠义还是偶像，村上是一家建材公司的老板，横山在做一档综艺节目的监督，涩谷的live就在下周，好像都没有很出乎意料。甚至大家的年龄差都和那个世界一样。安田理解了，只有自己是错误的，自己呆在24岁的身体里，他要再想想这是怎么一回事。  
探索游戏还在继续，安田给丸山列了一个单子，从游戏到零食漫画，简直是初中生梦想大全。只是年代久远，久远到丸山为了配合可以称得上是游戏手柄里爷爷辈的双人红白机手柄又花了3000日元抱来一台有着鲸鱼肚子的大部头电视。但安田说这是他们一起玩过的游戏，丸山觉得值得探究。  
“啊，不行，又死了。”他们玩的探险游戏里只要一个人死亡游戏就要重来。两个马赛克像素的小人不停穿梭在无止境的地下世界，好像永远都没办法达到终点一样。  
“是不是比着现在的游戏无聊还没逻辑。”安田怕丸山觉得疲惫但闷在肚子里不肯说，自己挑出了话头。  
“没有，我觉得这是我玩过最好玩的游戏。”丸山刚说完这句话屏幕上出现了大大的“GAMEOVER”。  
安田笑着连连拍他的肩膀“电视机都不信的。”丸山伸手去挠安田的腋下，两个人笑倒在《新世纪福音战士》《幽游白书》《头文字D》《20世纪少年》散落的地板上。可以被允许吗？27岁的人沉浸在少年期虚幻的梦巢里。  
丸山用最后的储蓄买下了一把吉他，两张live入场券还有一件加绒的外套。这意味着他需要出去工作了，真是吓一跳。  
他拿起大衣时甚至在心里对自己冷笑“这是准备干嘛，难道还要活过这个冬天吗？”最终放下伸手拿了另一件。  
没有任何纪念日和节日，安田章大突然收到了礼物。一把吉他和一件外套。丸山说这样他就可以教给他关八的歌了。这个时间线上压根不存在的歌。  
安田没有立刻没有去接丸山的礼物，而是仰头看了他一下，在这个突然静默的时刻，丸山感到平生第一次触及了火苗里蓝色的内焰，那是安田的内里。安静，不灼热，也不平息。几乎是转瞬，安田就换上了开心和惊讶的表情。拿起吉他扫和弦。丸山明白了一个事实，两个人都是撒谎精。  
“你会弹吉他吗？他啊，原来在鸭川的桥下弹给醉酒的大叔听。”安田问过这句话就发现丸山褐色的瞳孔骤然缩小。“果然是这样吧，就算换了世界，maru就是maru啊。”安田把这两个音节发得很温柔。  
在遥远的仿佛上个世纪的少年时代，人生还没触及虚无这种复杂词汇，终日建立在无休止的希望之上。丸山把自行车骑得很稳，不会突然加速或者来个单手握把，但也会在河堤停一会看看夕阳。那时老师问人生理想，丸山抓不住答案，脑子里浮现出“得过且过”，把头埋得很低，怕被老师点到看出自己胸无大志。可即使是那样的自己，世界也愿意在手心翻出花样，尚处在轻轻松松，自自然然就能活下去的日子。年轻就是这样好，盲目的好。特别容易就去相信什么，相信什么呢？丸山卡在这想不下去。他已经失去了的东西，实在想不起来了。  
他们去看了Subaru的live，安田又哭又笑，丸山一直握着他的手。安田很少出门，因为害怕打乱这个世界的时间线。可今天又看了live又提议去便利店买酒。丸山说好，可只带回来一瓶，说“你喝就好，我不喜欢喝酒。”  
安田愣了一下，点了点头，不是提着而是抱着酒一路走回了家，丸山想安田是要抱着什么的，可是出于羞怯没有伸出手。毕竟不管安田对他的态度再怎么熟稔，他也不过才认识安田一个月。  
他们把外套脱下，把杂志漫画向四周推一推，开辟出刚好两个人的位置。丸山不知道该不该庆幸安田和他一样不爱整理房间。他们在某些方面出奇的相像。  
“既然都这样了，为什么刚才不跟他打招呼呢？说不定还是会成为朋友。”丸山看着自顾自倒酒的安田说。  
“不需要的。我只要知道他们过得不错就好了。我呆在你这里就好。”  
“你不要擅自往自己肩上扛什么啊。你也自由地生活才好嘛。”  
“maru，刚才你是真心的吗？”安田抬头了，又是这样的眼神，透彻又敏锐，一下把丸山拙略的掩饰刺穿。“没关系的，maru，我会在这里就是为了实现你的愿望。”  
“可是我没什么愿望，我既没有梦想也没有欲望。你知道的呀。Yasu那么聪明，你知道的吧。为什么是我，你可以去帮助其他人啊，锦户亮，大仓忠义，subaru，他们不比我值得吗？你就放我自己随便吧。我什么都不需要。”  
“可是只有你需要我。否则我就不会出现在这里了。”安田伸出手，想碰碰丸山，可是被他躲开了。丸山背过身去，持久地无言。  
“我想我也需要你。两个人玩红白机才有意思。”安田从背后抱住了他。  
“这是规则的一部分吗？”  
“大概不是吧。”安田说得很轻，带着脱力的疲倦。之后安田不再开口，像是树懒一样保持着全心全意拥抱的姿态，等丸山回过神来发现他竟已经睡着了。  
小安很乖，喝醉了也不闹，是闭上眼就睡觉的类型。丸山摸摸安田的头发，软软的，真是从里到外都惹人喜欢。安静时像是被遗落在世界上的天使，因为终日在家皮肤在黑暗中愈加苍白，几乎是令人心痛的美。丸山将他横抱起来，看到床上堆着游戏手柄和吃到一半的薯片，转身看向地面也一片狼藉，丸山久违地审视起这间屋子，印着俗气花纹的墙纸斑驳地长着霉菌，没有灯罩的灯泡裸露在空气里刺得人眼痛，这里每一件家具都那么赤裸地暴露着住户的潦草贫瘠。丸山一时不知道该把安田放哪，哪里都不合适，哪里都不行，怎么会这样。丸山急地像小孩子一样哭了出来。  
丸山找到了推销员的工作，十分卖力，像是另一个人格，满脸笑容，不知疲倦地散发着元气。在圣诞节之前，他们搬了家。现实意义上的更为宽敞明亮的房子。  
安田在整理房间打包东西时发现了丸山的手稿，在征得同意后投给了现在正如火如荼进行着的新人挖掘大赛。一切事物都节点清晰地踏上了正轨。在被恐惧吞没之前，丸山还是忍不住问了出来“yasu到底是因为什么掉进到时空的缝隙里呢？不会是在路上走着走着就会掉进去吧。还是什么神选中的孩子之类的理由？”  
“没有神的，要是有神世界还这个样子，那神也太不称职了。世界就是按规则运转的，没有感情，严谨又冷酷的世界。”安田把煎鱼翻了个面。他终日呆在屋子里，厨艺长进飞快，一些大菜也敢下手做了。  
“那你还掉进来?”  
“奇迹是世界规则的一部分。”安田拿起一块先前做好的炸鸡塞进丸山的嘴里。丸山明白安田不会回答他了。  
安田就是这样，笑起来有小女孩的柔软天真可爱，懒洋洋地踏入人类社会的小兔子一样，可再往下看看，清冷伶俐的部分，是柔光打在冷玻璃上，让人对他生出奇异的敬畏。丸山咬下一口鲜嫩的炸鸡，油脂顺着皮肉分离的地方流出来，他只好劝自己不要贪心。  
可是人一旦生出好奇和欲望，就是打地鼠一样无穷无尽地击打，再冒出来，击打，再冒出来，直到有两只三只地鼠齐齐出现，你终于做出颓败地样子，告诉自己也没办法了，失败中带着成功的侥幸。  
丸山最终还是实施了计划，计划很简单，请安田喝酒就好了。丸山一直没告诉安田的是，他喜欢喝酒并且酒量很好，那天他只是没钱了。  
在安田因为醉意笑着要找沐浴露吹泡泡时，丸山混着酒气把问题送了出去“你是故意掉进时空的缝隙里的吗？”安田笑着点了点头。  
即使已经猜到，丸山还是像是被冷水淋透一样发抖。安田说的没错，这个世界没有感情，严谨又冷酷，没有突然到来的天使专司拯救，反而戏谑地让两个想死的人相遇然后搀扶着活下去。这简直全无个人自由意志可言，是一个冷酷又荒唐的游戏。背负着别人命运的活着到底是怎么一回事呢？突然拿这种东西互相束缚，让两个孱弱得无法负担起生命重量的人再来展露出来爱，牺牲，命运，像是一出划定好泪点的悲剧，这样的东西就那么崇高美丽吗？崇高到不惜用折磨的方式反复施加在两个对死亡饥渴难耐的人身上。他们依偎着摇摇晃晃向前走的样子会比健全人更美观，更感人吗？  
可是即使这样，安田还是会拥抱丸山，面对丸山他还是会情不自禁地张开手。他那么聪明的人，见过梦想和更为广阔的世界，却还是从一个四叠半的房间换到另一个四叠半的房间，只是为了照顾他口中的病孩子。Yasu用一个词就赦免了他所有过错。  
人到了某个时候就会想死，但活着的意愿有时却跟自己全然无关。丸山也没办法向安田许诺生命的自由。他们都是在大型棋盘里，可并不是其中一兵一卒，甚至什么都不是，他们是社会这个庞大生命体里出现异样的一颗小小的病变病毒，却要对抗下棋的规则，站立成正常士兵的样子，为了另一个可能根本不必上场也无需存在的棋子，他还要占领皇帝的位置，甚至整个棋盘。如果想赢，必须用一种非常残忍的方式，但两个人谁都下不了手，只能僵持着，贪恋地维和着幸福表象。  
丸山像是突然得了心脏病的病人，明明前一刻还安安静静地坐在榻榻米上，突然感到天旋地转，世界像融化的浓稠物质粘腻地沾着他向下坠。安田却靠过来握住他的手，目光清醒又带着悲悯意味，“没关系的。”他笑了。“我已经没关系了，我有些想我的朋友和家人了。我想回到那边。Maru，现在换你帮我实现愿望吧。”  
丸山在心里摇了摇头，在现实中点了点头。  
“耶！那让我们来大展身手吧！山田可是很厉害的组合，什么都能做得到的，那maru再说说你的愿望吧。”安田坐直身子神采奕奕的样子，元气满满的偶像，像是窗外不知疲惫一点就是一整夜的路灯。  
“怎么还是我的愿望，不是要实现你的愿望吗？”丸山还没从悲伤中完全抽身，但还是迎合着安田努力摆出明朗积极的姿态。  
“我早就说了啊，我来这里就是为了实现你的愿望。你的愿望实现了我才可以回去。”  
“那你的愿望就是我的愿望。”  
“不啊，你的愿望就是我的愿望。”  
如果有神，丸山真想问问它好玩吗？看两个悲伤的小人像笨蛋一样说着绕口令一样的句子。急着得到死亡的人却要手牵手活着，他之后都很难再主动靠近死亡一步了。与此同时他得到了最无用的礼物，一个即将没有安田的世界。那是安田用珍贵的东西换来的。他们就像是《麦琪的礼物》里那对贫穷的夫妇，两手空空地做着圣人，还无法抑制地露出微笑。  
“那就一人交替说一个愿望吧。yasu先来说。”  
“那——我们去街头巡演吧。我原来跟那个世界的maru一起做过呢。真的非常非常开心。”  
“哼，我有点嫉妒那个丸山隆平了。”maru故意皱着鼻子哼了一声，把安田逗笑了后自己也跟着笑起来。心里小声说“没在开玩笑，我说的是真的。”  
设想一下，如果他们是一同长大的朋友，一同骑着自行车放学回家，一同工作后互相抱怨，一同成为普通的大叔，再一同变成唠唠叨叨自说自话的爷爷。那该是多幸福的事。那是在这个世界绝对找不到也无法上演的幸福，那边的丸山却自然而然就能做到，如果他不知道珍惜的话，丸山就要咬牙切齿地恨他了。  
“那我的愿望是希望yasu不要走。”安田为难的表情刚闪现出一秒，丸山就哈哈大笑说“yasu也太天然了，我在开玩笑啊！我想跟yasu再玩一下红白机的探险游戏。”  
“那不很简单！？现在就可以实现嘛！”安田兴奋地翻出来游戏机，两个人在凌晨兴致勃勃地梦回九十年代。  
“yasu知道我为什么那么喜欢这个游戏吗？”  
“因为不管怎么死，这两个小人一直都在一起。”  
“原来你是知道的啊。”  
“知道的呀。”安田给他一个标准的偶像wink，丸山猜想那个世界的安田人气一定很高。心跳漏拍原来就是这样的感觉啊。  
但是安田知道的还是不完全，原因是不管怎么重来，这两个像素小人都会相遇，还因为游戏的世界里，只有这两个马赛克组成的低像素小人。即使那里的世界阴暗又狭窄，连草都是五个绿色马赛克的简单拼接，丸山还是看出来它们的透亮可爱。外面这个世界太复杂也太无奈。安田在那个世界一定有很多爱他的朋友和家人。自己的世界那么狭小，只有安田，却还想要大大方方挥手说再见，真是虚张声势的家伙。  
“对了，最后一个愿望，yasu来说。”  
“希望maru遇到很好的朋友。那我就可以放心了。不过maru那么好，一定会有很多喜欢你的人的。”安田笑着把目光从屏幕上移向丸山这边，丸山还在紧紧盯着游戏“会吗？”  
“会的。”安田很大力地点头“我就很喜欢maru啊。”  
游戏屏幕上闪出了GAME OVER，丸山的视线一下因为上涌的泪水模糊，一路披荆斩棘的马赛克小人朝着悬崖栽了下去。  
“我们路演时唱关八的歌好不好？”丸山哭着问。  
安田被搞的手足无措，只能大力点头“当然好了，我们把我们的unit唱很多很多遍。”  
“你走了就没有人相信世界上有关八这个组合了，也没有人知道2013年的红白歌会上还有一首浪花いろは节，说出去就像骗子一样，会很孤独的。”  
“那你把关八的歌发扬光大，全部授权给你，你要变成天才作曲家了！”  
“开什么玩笑哇——”丸山干脆又哭又笑，一时变得乱七八糟。安田拍拍他的背，像是哄小孩一样。  
“我觉得我们要笑着说再见才好啊。因为山田是给人带来快乐的限定漫才组合嘛。”  
“那你今天让我使劲哭一哭，以后我都不哭了。”  
“真是小孩子的说法。Maru就是太温柔了，总是在勉强自己。”安田不停地抽纸巾递过去。丸山却突然停下了，泪腺也一下关上阀门，嗒嗒地跑到卧室翻出笔和纸，回到暖桌前认真地对折撕开，安田好奇地看着不知道他突然要干嘛。  
“我要给你写‘实现梦想券’，我跟那个丸山的字也一样的吧。如果你有什么想要他完成的愿望就拿给他。”  
“可是他明明没有写过啊，不会承认吧。”  
“你就说是他二十多岁时写的就好，他一定记不清就相信了。我是他，我知道的。”丸山笑得有些狡猾“谁让他占着你做朋友，就当他补偿我的吧。”  
路演进行的很顺利，只是歌是没有火，网络点击量也寥寥无几，“果然有的事只有关八一起才能做成吧”，安田不由得感叹道。丸山却一副意志坚定的样子声称他会把这些歌发扬光大，他可以把每首歌都加上搞笑元素，比如灵活运用他的鲑鱼朋友，让它成为穿插其中的一条主线。不过这个想法被安田制止并且严肃警告了。“你那样做我会想把你锤成盐渍鲑鱼片。”丸山把眼睛笑成一条缝以掩饰尴尬。  
快圣诞时传来了丸山的投稿得奖的消息，作家成为一个似乎努力踮踮脚可以触碰到的标签。安田很开心，比丸山更开心，说要帮他搞一个派对，让他邀请朋友到家里。他赶早去了集市，挑最新鲜肥美的海鲜，还去花店买了好几捧花，雍容的，艳丽的，狂放的，内敛的，花瓣层层叠叠的明亮璀璨。提前扯了圣诞节时的彩灯，屋子也展出生机。  
丸山新认识的同事扎进屋里，带来窗外的几片雪花，迅速融化在温暖的室内。安田转头看向窗外，雪簌簌地下得沉稳，与室内的活泼与欢快是两个世界。丸山揽过他的肩，对陌生人介绍着安田，安田笑着，露出两颗兔牙，他的亲和和调动气氛的本领让大家很快就聊到了一起。  
这是人生中少有的高光时刻，荣耀快乐祝福分享，一切温暖的情愫都和谐地流淌在席间。丸山看的有些恍惚，仿佛自己不是主角，而是一个幸福的观众。只有这样拉开些距离，他才能让自己远离被幸福吞噬的恐惧。  
安田去买啤酒很久都没回来，丸山心慌起来，抛下满屋子的人追了出去。雪那么大，丸山跑不起来，只能沿着之前的脚印深一脚浅一脚地向前走。直到视线里出现安田的背影，他大声呼喊安田的名字，旷远的声音回荡在寂寥的雪原里，安田终于回头望向他。  
丸山把手聚拢在手边做出喇叭地形状“你有没有带愿望券啊！”  
“带了！”安田也学他的样子，因为用力呼喊身子都弯下来，显得更小了。  
“我会努力变成优秀的大人的——”丸山肺里呼进大口冷气，又沉又尖锐的痛。  
“我也会的——”  
“能遇见你和你成为朋友太好了，我会永远记住yasu的——”  
“我也会永远记得你——“安田喊完露出灿烂地笑容，一种丰盈又美好的心情如同花火一样瞬间绽开溢出来，他朝丸山大力挥了挥手。丸山也笑着向他挥舞着自己冻得通红的手掌。  
之后安田利落地转身，笔直地走进茫茫雪原里，然后消失。  
丸山还在一直不停地挥手，像是设定了程序的机器人要一直重复同样的动作直到电量耗尽。可是远方传来他的名字，他的新朋友们寻他回家，他用袖子匆匆抹了一把脸，最后还是对安田说了谎，他努力了可实在没办法不哭。但很快换上平和的神情，冲着人声的方向大声回应，跑回了等待他的人群中。  
远方突然传来列车的声音，所有人齐齐回头看，线一样的光宛如一条银河流淌在黑暗里，列车尾灯照亮了旷野的尽头，安田消失的地方原来是冰封的海面，丸山想到粼粼的大海便笑了，列车的暖光在寒夜穿梭出春天的意味，那是一列，自北向南驶去的空厢列车。


End file.
